


Pinup

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen discovers the troops with an illustration they really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinup

Cullen smiled when he saw the group of soldiers gathered near the practice ring, talking and laughing jovially. It always pleased him to see his men getting along; it meant less fights to break up and punishments to dole out. He continued on his way to the rookery, going to see if any missives had arrived from Evie, when he noticed the troops were passing around a piece of parchment.

Smirking, he decided to see what all the fuss was about and headed over to the group. As he neared the men scattered, leaving the Commander confused and one raw recruit alone holding the paper, looking as though he would be sick.

“What is that, recruit?” Cullen asked, putting his hand out for the shaking soldier to hand him what Cullen now assumed was some sort of contraband text. The soldier looked to the others who were now in the practice ring, doing their best to not watch the scene and failing, then back to his Commander.

Cullen levelled the young man with a glare when he looked back at him before snatching the paper from his hands. Cullen’s face turned red as soon as he laid eyes on the image on the page; a rather detailed sketch of a naked woman on her knees, her hands behind her head, displaying her body. His embarrassment turned to blinding rage when he took in her facial features and the flowers in her hair; it was Evie.

“Who is responsible for this?” He grit out, still staring at the lewd drawing of his love. The recruit stammered out a few inarticulate words and Cullen’s eyes snapped up to him. “WHO!?” He shouted, making everyone in the yard stop their work to watch the scene.

“I-I-I don’t k-k-know, S-s-ser.” The young man managed to finally stammer out, recoiling from his Commander. Cullen took a half-step forward, ready to give the soldier hell but was interrupted by Cassandra’s arrival.

“What’s going on?” Cassandra asked as she walked up to the irate Commander and terrified recruit. She glanced between the two before looking down at the illustration in Cullen’s hand. “Oh.”

“Find the culprit.” Cullen growled, before storming off with the paper still clutched in his fist.

* * *

Cullen slammed the door to his office shut, grumbling under his breath about how disrespectful the troops were. She was the Herald of Andraste and they thought it was appropriate to ogle lascivious illustration of her. Moreover, one of them had thought it was okay to _draw_  it in the first place?

Cullen sat down behind his desk, contemplating what punishment he would give to the responsible party. Perhaps a permanent deployment to the Hissing Wastes? The most remote camp in the Hissing Wastes? Or to the outpost in the Deep Roads? Maybe he’d simply have the man pitched off the battlements.

Cullen uncrumpled the drawing still clenched in his fist,  staring down at the nude woman on the page. He could hardly call himself an expert on Evie’s body as they’d only been together once but he knew enough to know the depiction was fairly accurate.

His eyes dragged over the drawing, noting the curls peeking out from between her legs, the perfect dip in her waist, how the breasts were the right shape and size but the nipples were drawn a tad too large and dark than depicted. His mouth watered as he thought about how the rosy buds had tasted; remembering the way she cried out when he first sealed his lips over one.

He shook the memory from his mind and turned his focus to her smiling face.  _They even got her smile right_ , he thought as he ran his thumb over the charcoal. He traced the curve of her cheek, along her jaw, a smile breaking his face as he touched the dusting of freckles over her nose; remembering how she would giggle when he tried to kiss each one. An ache gripped his heart as he thought about how long she would be gone.

Cullen hastily shoved the illustration into the top drawer of his desk when his office door swung open and Cassandra marched in.

“They’re all claiming to not know who drew it.” She stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cullen brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead. One of them had to know, it had likely been one of them who drew it. “Have them run drills until someone fesses up.” He sighed. Cassandra nodded and headed back to carry out the Commander’s orders.

Once she was gone, Cullen glanced at the drawer where he had stashed the drawing.  _You should burn it_ , he told himself. He started to reach for the handle but stopped, instead he picked up his quill and delved into the reports that were piling up.

* * *

The sun had disappeared behind the mountain tops many hours before when Cullen finally called it a night. He dropped his quill and lifted his hand to his neck, massaging the ache that had formed there before rising from his seat. He was just about to snuff out the lantern when his gaze turned to the drawer where he had hidden the illustration of Evie.

“Maker’s breath…” He sighed, yanking the drawer open and snatching it up before snuffing the lantern and heading to bed.

Once he had arrived in his loft, he placed the drawing on his nightstand and began removing his armour; placing each piece on the armour rack in the corner of his room. When he was down to his tunic and breeches he glanced over at the depiction of Evie once more and bit his lip. A blush burned his cheeks as he removed the remainder of his clothing and slipped under the sheets.

He missed her and this drawing was all he would get to see of her for the next month. As angry as he was that someone had drawn it he was also thankful to have it now.

Laying it across his lap, Cullen settled back against the pillows and allowed himself to drift into memories of her in bed with him. He drank in the drawing of her nude form while he thought about the real woman; the feeling of her soft lips gliding along his, the way her hips fit perfectly in his hands, the little blush that filled her cheeks as she laid before him naked.

He slid his hand under the covers to his hardening length, a soft sigh falling from his parted lips as he took himself in hand. He gave himself a gentle squeeze while staring at Evie’s smiling face, reminiscing about the way her eyes had widened then drooped the first time he had slipped his hand between her legs. Her hushed moans echoed in his mind as he began slowly dragging his hand up and down his shaft.

He increased the speed of his hand as his eyes moved to the curls peeking out from between her legs. A moan broke his heavy breathing, remembering her tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock; her strangled moans as he sunk into her, the way her hands scrambled for purchase on his back as he thrust his hips. The illustration fell to the side as Cullen began thrusting into his fist.

He closed his eyes and moved his other hand between his legs, cupping his heavy sack while rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. A growl rumbled in his chest as he moved his hand faster, thumbing his slit on the downstroke and twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

His head fell back against the headboard and a constant groan came from his throat as he dug his heels into the mattress and fucked his hand. His groans turned into Evie’s name as he imagined her riding his cock and crying his name.

With the imagine of Evie bouncing in his lap firmly in his mind, Cullen came with a grunted moan of her name; coating his hand and stomach with his seed. He didn’t stop his hand fervent strokes until he had spent himself completely, collapsing back into the bed exhausted.

He gave a heavy sigh as he wiped his hand and stomach on the sheet and snuggled into bed to try to get some sleep. Rolling onto his side, he gazed longing at the illustration of Evie laying beside him; wishing she were really there, smiling up at him.

“Goodnight.” He whispered before letting his eyes fall shut and drifting off to the fade.

* * *

The next day Cullen sat at his desk, reading the missives that had arrived detailing Evie’s progress and status in the field. He was just about to move onto the small parcel she had sent when Cassandra entered his office.

“The men are maintaining they don’t know who drew that… picture of the Inquisitor.” She declared, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

Cullen looked up at the Seeker and nodded. “Send them back to their duties then.” He told her casually.

“That’s it? They should be punished.”

“They were. You had them run drills all day yesterday?” Cullen asked, nodding again when Cassandra nodded herself. “Then it’s done. They won’t do it again, I’m sure.” With that, Cullen picked up one of his read missives and waited for Cassandra to leave.

Once he was alone again, Cullen opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. A smirk tugged at his lips as he opened it and stared down at the drawing.

 _It’s too bad we didn’t find the artist_ , he thought.  _I would have liked to thank them._


End file.
